Question: Tiffany did 39 squats in the morning. Gabriela did 11 squats around noon. How many more squats did Tiffany do than Gabriela?
Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Gabriela's squats. The difference is $39 - 11$ squats. $39 - 11 = 28$.